The Wedding
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Based off a picture I saw on Instagram where Ms. Hudson says "John's sexuality objects!" during John and Mary's wedding. Meant to be sweet and mostly funny.


Music, people, white. It was too much for Sherlock to deal with, honestly. It wasn't the biggest, most lavish wedding ever. It was simple and to the point. John stood at the altar, nervously shifting from foot to foot. He glanced at Sherlock periodically, clearly needing the self-confidence and assurance booth from the best man. Sherlock tried to keep his jealousy in check and man up. After all this was his best friend's….crush's…..wedding. He gave John small smiles and thumbs up and mouthed 'You got this' when John looked at him.

In actuality, he wanted to be the one walking down the aisle, taking John's hand and being able to say 'I do'. He's been there for him, all the time. He wasn't sure if John noticed, but he sure as hell did. He noticed that he loved the ex-soldier unconditionally, no matter what. He released a small sigh as the last person settled in a chair and the pianist began to play. The wedding march was played at a strong forte behind the altar as Mary made her way down the aisle. Sherlock's bottom lip twitched with jealousy. The music then drop down to a mezzo-forte as the ceremony began. Sherlock didn't listen, not until the vows were said. And then he'd zoned out again. He truly wanted to be here, but then again, he didn't.

"…are any objections to the marriage of John Watson and Mary Morstan, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sherlock wanted to object, God knows he did…but someone beat him to it.

In the middle row, stood Ms. Hudson, chuckling. " _John's sexuality objects!"_ she exclaimed in the most serious voice possible for an amused woman.

Naturally, people turned to look at her, and Sherlock decided he might as well admit it now and get over it. He stepped forward out of line and raised his hand. "My sexuality objects too! Well…my whole being objects as well." He beat down the blush and the unsteadiness of his voice and turned to face the groom. "John," he said slowly, thinking his words through. "I might as well confess now, seeing as Ms. Hudson has…well…" He took another deep breath, glancing at the woman still standing with her hands folded innocently underneath his chin. "We've been through a lot of things upon meeting. You saved me the very same day you met me, why, I will never understand, but you did. Meh, whatever," he motion with his hand, as if dismissing the action completely. "We've been solving crimes for a year? Two years? Each day, week, month, year, I've noticed something: I was quite fond of you. You are my best friend, the only one I have and the only one in this world that could handle my insults on a daily basis. From there, I don't know when, but I knew, I loved you. For you. The mustache, please never grow that out, though, but I still loved you. Swearing that you're not gay, it didn't faze me. I loved you then too. Even now, standing here as your Best Man, I still love you, and I always will, John Watson, as more than just the idiot you are."

With that, Sherlock stepped back much further than necessary, and hid behind the others. Ms. Hudson gave a small cry of relief to finally here a confession. John, on the other hand, stood there, clearly awestruck at the confession. He dropped Mary's hand, slowly walked over to where Sherlock had sat down to hide. He kneeled down in front of him, and in a small whisper, he asked in disbelief, " _You love me, too?_ " John smiled and held out his hand, pulling the taller man up.

"T-Too?"

"Well, yes, of course. I love you too, Sherlock. I never knew. I respected you being asexual and I unwillingly moved on and I—" John couldn't finished, simply pulled the stunned consulting detective down into a tight bear hug. "Fuck, man, I wish I would have realized this earlier, but I may have given that ring to the wrong person," he murmured in Sherlock's ear, and that alone made him squeal girlishly with happiness. John loved him back, and that was all he needed to be happy. John loved him back.

"Oi! So what's going on now!?" demanded Lestrade from the far back.

John turned around, faced the large crowd. He took Sherlock's hand and held it behind his back, fingers intertwined. "Basically, I just realized I but a ring on the wrong person." He looked back at Mary, who had a look of complete shock, anger, a hint of sadness, but strangely, a look as if she just _knew_ already. But mostly anger and shock. Okay, more anger, honestly. "Mary Morston, you are a lovely woman, truly, but in truth, you are not the one for me. I'm sorry."

Mary nodded once, walked up to him, calmly, much more calmly than a bride- to- be- left- for- a- man should be. She placed it in John's hand, patted his cheek much harder than necessary. She adverted Sherlock's eyes. She took off the slim silver necklace she wore and handed it to him as well and awkwardly made her way back down the aisle. The audience was quiet.

"So there's no wedding?" one asked.

John grinned and looked up at Sherlock, his smile reaching his eyes. "Oh, there's still a wedding," he said, taking the ring and sliding it onto the necklace and then clipping it around Sherlock's neck. "Just not who it was originally for."

Ms. Hudson cheered happily and clapped. The piano started up again, vows were made up on the fly with a smile.

"Do you, Sherlock Holmes, take John Watson as your…husband?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot. I do."

"And do you, John Watson, take Sherlock Holmes as your husband?"

"Oh, God, yes!"

"You may kiss then…uh…whatever. Just kiss!"

Sherlock grinned and pull John in for their first kiss, sweet and caring, full of love. John, who had to go up on his toes, dropped down to his heels, breaking the kiss. John and Sherlock linked arms and then their hands, walking down the aisle as husbands. Lastrade came out to congratulate them.

"Finally, you twats realize it! I was waiting for it! Because literally everyone knew, it wasn't difficult to tell. But this is all fine and dandy!...But this won't affect your work…will it?" he asked on the down low.

John raised his eyebrow. "Uh, yes? A bit?"

"Either way, I have to go pay your landlady twenty pounds, now."

The men looked back at Lestrade. So people were betting on their love now? Both Sherlock and John dismissed it, and continued on as rice and confetti was thrown. They smiled and laughed as a schedualed cab pulled up. John opened the door for Sherlock and the man got in. John slid in and the door was closed behind him.

"Ah, I was supposed to take a John Watson and a—" started the cabbie.

"I'm John Watson. There's been a…change. Baker Street, please."

"You're Mary?" he asked, pointed at Sherlock with a scoff.

"Oi, there's where the change is. Baker Street, please," he repeated, taking out his wallet from an inside pocket. He tipped the cabbie an extra ten pounds more than necessary.

The cabbie could argue with that and pulled away from the wedding scene. He glanced back in the rear view mirror. "I see you boys running around London together a lot. I think knuckle head here jumped out in front of my cab a few times. Congratulations on realizing you're in love."

When they arrived at Baker Street, John allowed Sherlock out, they walked down to their flat and unlocked the door. They looked at each other happily and put one foot in their new lives as husbands.

 _ **The End~**_


End file.
